wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Imp
WELCOME TO THE FREAK SHOW "I keep telling myself i'm not a monster, but with their screams echoing in my mind, it's hard to believe i'm anything but one..." imp, freakshow, tattoo, anomaly, disgrace...the list goes on and on. some words highlighting the oddness of one's nature, others, plain cynical. but they all have something in common, they belong to a certain trapeze artist. the demon of the night. the devil's spawn. the nightcrawler. prepare to dance with hell. you make your way through the crowded bleachers, trying to wrestle a decent seat within the melee of wings, arms, and popcorn husks. you finally, manage to shove all the way down to the front row, the wide open arena yawned out in front of you. when the masses in the circular auditorium finally stood still, silence ensued. even the tiny bouncy dragonets closed their little mouths. then, in the darkness, a lithe figure emerged. a beautiful, crimson skywing, donned in a fabulous silk hat and cloak shimmered into view. her body was thin, yet muscular; her dark eyes danced like flames in the spotlight. she was awestriking, "welcome dragonesses, and dragons of all ages! to the dazzling twintail circus!" her voice boomed over the arena, flooding over you, in honey tinged thunder. she smiled. "prepare to have your senses fooled, your mind blown, your imagination stupefied!!! prepare to see light, wonder," a darker look shadowed her lovely features, and a wicked smirk toyed at her lips, "and death, yes, from the fiery gates of hell itself, prepare to be terrified! but first, let the show begin." with that, she bowed dramatically, and melted back into the shadows. the first half of the show was ordinary, fun, yet nothing too spectacular. clowns and lion tamers, acrobats, and contortionists. then, the lights dimmed once more, bringing a shadowy sense of ominous presence. a spotlight shone above, lifting everyone's gaze to the highwire, you squint, and then, in a puff of cindery yellow smoke a figure appeared. the scent of sulphur alarmed your senses, and a gasp escaped your throat when your eyes adjusted to the scenery. the creature above you was alike to none other, then the devil himself. his build was strong, yet wiry; his scales the darkest, shimmering blues. his eyes could burn a whole in one's soul, pure yellow, like fiery, unholy suns. skeletal wings, with gauze-like membrane stretched about, rose from his back, and a long, whip thin tail thrashed behind him, you could barely make out a spike that marked the end of it. sharp white fangs emerged from his upper lip, and his front talons only held three claws; large, strong, unnatural ones...his back talons had only two. beautiful indigo patterns swirled across his face, neck, and body; they added to his ethereal nature. you felt your heart stop within your chest, as the crowd went silent, waiting for the creature to stir, and he did. like a music box humming to life, he sprung into animation, a large smile spread across his face, flashing his teeth. and he beat his wings. confidence dripped off of his entire being, but something else hid in his eyes. you couldn't tell, but you also could not pull your gaze away from him. "who here is ready to see the fury of hell?" he cried, the audience roared to life, earning shouts, or boos in appalment. he just threw his horned head back and laughed, then, he jumped. off the highest pole, with a crushing distance separating his body and the ground, he leapt with ease. muscles tense, and primal. he caught the trapeze, and swung himself up, scaling the rope like it was nothing. he hung off, swinging by his tail, eyes flashing. claps erupted throughout the stadium, you still remained motionless. he dropped again, plummeting like a stone to a ill-awaited fate, yet he caught one of the longer shredded nets, and caught himself. grinning like a maniac. he continued this game of catch and fall, eliciting gasps and screams from his watchers, until finally, he bowed, and disappeared, not before he locked eyes with you; once again revealing that unknown emotion. the scarlet ringmaster strutted out, and said a few words, but you were not listening, you packed your belongings and left in a rush, the countless dragons pushing you around, until you made a detour into one of the stadium's halls. the pungent, sharp smell of rust and rot made your eyes glaze, but something drew you into the shadows. you supposed it was where they kept the animals, or something, maybe the rations, nothing could prepare you for what you saw next. shining brass cages filled every inch of the room you know stood in, and inside, were not elephants or dancing bears, no, trapped inside were dragons. cramped in horribly confined spaces, tongues lolled out, and eyes pitiful. you wanted to tear out as fast as you could, but the injustice made you want to discover the other dark secrets of the circus. you kept moving forward, and as you came closer, you noticed the prisoners, were the performers. the clowns with their strange builds, were hybrids or badly mutated dragons. and so were the other members of the show. you kept going, until you reached the largest cage, you peered inside, squinting, when a large, horned head suddenly met your own, face to face. you could recognize those hellfire eyes anywhere, but they weren't dancing and proud now. just sad. you noticed the dragon was far younger, and smaller then he seemed, and his body, was not dressed in make-up and illusions, he really was that way. you placed your talon against the cool metal, he flinched away, your heart ached with sympathy. he was nothing but a dragonet, fearful, and unloved. "I-i'm not going to hurt you," you stammer, trying to reassure him, he locked his glowing gaze on you, "please leave, yes? I math harm du." his words, were unformed, and his voice, thickly accented, you blink, trying to make out his sentence, you reliaze the speech his rang out across the bleachers must have been memorized, over and over for every show. your insides churned with anger, how could anyone do this to a dragonet? "it's ok," you say again, mind reeling on how to help, "what's your name?" you ask gently "ich bin imp," he replied, nodding slowly, "imp," you repeat, he nods again, "aber the crowds ich me dämon," "damon? oh, demon..." you say, he shakes his head in agreement, "well you're not," you state firmly, "i'm going to help you imp," a tiny light of hope flickers in his eyes, before he looks down, the light exstinguished, "nein, I must stay, no one else wille take me," you open your mouth to say otherwise when the sound of clawsteps nearing alarm you both, "leave, freund," he urges, expression pleading, you clench your jaw, "no, I have to help you." "go!" he spits out, wings open, claws clinging to the cage bars. you can make out the ringmaster, and some burly dragons coming closer, "i'm coming back for you," you manage to whisper, before you run out, merely escaping being seen. while the blue hybrid sat alone in his cell, looking down at his talons, "goodbye freun…" click here to continue appearance :your text here! :more text! personality :your text here! :more text! abilities :your text here! :more text! history :your text here! :more text! trivia :your text here! :more text! Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings